


Scrapbook

by MagicAlpha



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Cute, Mother's Day, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicAlpha/pseuds/MagicAlpha
Summary: Enjoying the rest of her evening, Judy stumbles upon an old scrapbook, and looks back and reminisces about some of the memories she made with her and Nick's son. (A little one shot in celebration of Mother's Day.)





	Scrapbook

The evening was young around the city, and Judy was spending the rest of Mother's Day as she sat in her armchair, gazing through the nearby window. Within her vision was the illuminated skyline of Zootopia, a glorious sight to behold. Although the night was a wonderful one, she and her companion didn't have any plans to go anywhere. Instead, she was completely happy just relaxing at home, additionally enjoying a warm and refreshing cup of freshly-brewed tea.

Her fox was located not too far away from she was sitting. The vulpine was currently standing outside on the porch, also taking in the notable views. He came in a few moments later, making his way back inside to join his bunny. Another one of his signature Pawaiian shirts was standing out with a strange amount of brightness against the fur of his, which was now beginning to fade from his once-bright russet tint. While the evidence of his age was quite visual, it never stopped him staying youthful on the inside. Even if it meant that he was in complete denial that he now was getting gray in his fur.

Turning her head over to the left of her, Judy glimpsed over to a neatly-organized bookshelf that stood in the living room. From the shelf in the right corner, she pulled out a book a wide and thick in appearance. She made her way over to the couch and rested with the book in her lap, getting a nice and good look at its cover. The front was dark brown in color and had a happy photo of her and Nick together. Underneath the little square that contained their photo were golden yellow letters that spelled out _"Memories"_ in cursive writing. While it was one thing to easily look at a picture and feel the nostalgia, it was an entirely different thing to look at in a beautifully-decorated page. In Judy's head, the memories were just so much nicer when viewed in the form of a scrapbook. Nick came around to Judy and hovered by her shoulder.

For a brief moment, she studied the picture on the front cover. It was a very simplistic photo of the two of them, the lush sights of the Rainforest District behind them. Looking at it, Judy couldn't do anything else but smile. That particular photo, based on both of their youthful appearances, had been taken of them a considerably long time ago.

Letting out a small chuckle, the doe gently opened up the large scrapbook and started to look at the memories that were kept inside of it. The first few pages of the book consisted of photos similar to the one that was on the front, depicting Judy and her fox in several different places. When she reached the fourth page, however, the pictures started to feature of a different mammal.

Judy looked at a particular photo, no longer capable of containing a straight face at the undeniably adorable shot. The picture showed a smiling Nick, looking down at what was swaddled beside him. A tiny russet paw appeared to be wrapped around his one finger. The paw belonged to none other than their beloved kit. The picture on the succeeding page seemed to skip to his first birthday party; in the shot, the little one had his smash cake all over his muzzle and paws.

Flipping the page, Judy looked at how their kit had grown up in size in the pictures. The next one showed the first time that he was celebrating the holidays, a Santa Claws hat playfully on his head as he stood by a fully-decorated tree. The words "First Wilde-Hopps Family Christmas" were scribbled on the paper that the pictures were placed upon.

Three other pictures had the kit taking center spotlight. The first showed the young mammal standing next to a row flowers in the springtime, a wide smile on the little one's muzzle. The second one showed him on a sunny beach in the Canal District. In that picture, he was a little bit older than in the previous ones. He appeared to in the process of constructing a sandcastle, and in the shot Judy was holding a plastic shovel as she assisted him. The third one on the page was, once again, primarily focused upon their child, who wore jocund grin as he played in a large pile of autumn leaves.

Another page was turned showing another one of the kit's birthday parties. It had been a Pawaiian-themed party, and some of the minor decorations surrounding the kit in the photo were either aqua blue or reminiscent of an island. Officer Clawhauser, Wolfard, and some of the other recognizable members of the ZPD could be seen faintly in the background. Additionally, Officer Timon could be spotted in a corner of the picture, dressed in some silly luau outfit that seemed to complement the overall theme of the party.

The next sheet had the words "Like Father, Like Son" printed on the top of it. Taking up a good bit of the page was Nick and the kit, both of them dressed in nearly-identical shirts and ties. On the right of it was a photograph taken from Halloween one year, and the little one was posing for the picture in his cute superhero costume.

Continuing to reminisce, Judy continued to flick through the myriad of pictures. As she progressed through the rest of the book, the doe saw that the kit being photographed gradually started to grow taller and taller, up until he was fully grown up.

She was reaching the final pages when her phone vibrated to the right of her. _Speaking of,_ Judy thought.

The screen was lit up with a text, one that was from none other than her son. She picked up her phone and looked at the message thst had been sent to her.

_Happy Mother's Day, Mom,_ the text read, _Had something to give you. Let me know when you get it, okay?_

The doe clicked her phone off after looking at the message for a little bit of time. _He has_ _a surprise to give me?_ she asked to herself, unsure of what to think.

Not even a minute later, a sudden knock reverberated against their front door, making the bunny's ears perk up. _Who's at the door at this time?_

Judy hopped up off of her chair and slowly strolled over to the door, unlocking it and seeing who it was that was waiting on the other side of it.

"Surprise," an ever-so-familiar voice remarked.

The leporine looked up at who was at her doorstep, the most ebullient expression radiating off of her muzzle upon seeing who it was. Walking right up to her son, now a grown mammal who carried on the legacy of his parents working on the police force, Judy gave him one of the largest hugs. Nick got up from his seat on the couch and walked up to see his child as well.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mom," their son repeated. "And thank you for everything."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother's Day! Not exactly the best thing here, but I hope that y'all enjoyed this little story in celebration of this holiday.
> 
> As always, let me know what your thoughts were on this ridiculous little story of mine. Your thoughts, good and bad, are always gladly appreciated.
> 
> 'Til next time! :)


End file.
